


Shepard's boys

by orphan_account



Category: That was Then This is Now - S. E. Hinton, The Outsiders (1983), The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Adult Content, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Biting, Claiming Bites, Consensual, Crying, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, No Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Tenderness, Tim is a gentle dom, Whipping, he's rough with dally, sorry not sorry hinton, sue me, to johnny at least, yeah Johnny's got a praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23979712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Johnny walks in on Dally and Tim... Shameless smut ensues
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston/Tim Shepard, Tim Shepard/Dallas Winston
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Shepard's boys

**Author's Note:**

> LMFAO I LISTENED TO THE FUCKING VIOLET EVERGARDEN SOUNDTRACK WRITING THIS, SO IT WAS LIKE: GENTLE CLARINET WHILE MY BOY GETS HIS ASS BEAT WITH A CROP

The wind’s howling sounded an awful lot like some sort of ghost to the scared boy as he trudged through the storm in search of shelter.

He could have asked the Curtis family if he could stay the night, hell, he could have just walked right in and told Pony to move over and nobody would have questioned it. The Curtis brothers had always been like that to their gang, the lot of them might as well have been brothers.

But for some reason, he felt like looking for Dally tonight. 

It was probably out of worry he’d heard that Dallas and Tim had gotten into one of their infamously bloody fights again over a slashed tire, and Johnny couldn’t help but feel anxiety pool in his gut at the thought of the pearly-haired boy lying somewhere broken and bleeding. He didn’t want to think of Dally somewhere just as damaged as he was the night his gang found him in that alley.

So through the wind and rain, he followed the light and noise of the current party that the cowboy Buck Merril was throwing at his house, making it less like a house and more like a lighthouse.

Clambering up the slippery steps, Johnny was nearly knocked against the door by the force of the gust of wind, with a fist numb and trembling from the cold, he knocked on the door three times.

He expected it to be longer, but Buck answered immediately, the second the door opened the noise from inside grew in volume and Johnny felt the urge to cover his ears. 

“Get lost kid- Oh hey Johnny.” Johnny flinched at how aggressive Buck sounded initially, his thick western drawl making it all the more startling, but he sounded all friendly when he recognized him.

Buck had grown to recognize Johnny by how often he hung around one of his rodeo partners, Dally, and he knew for certain that they had something going on that was a bit more than just friendship. But of course, he’d never disclose that to anybody, not even if they asked. Buck valued honesty but he valued his buddies more. 

Johnny trembled before the man, taking a deep breath. “Is uh… is Dal here?” He finally asked in that low, sort of raspy voice of his. Buck nodded. “Yeah, he and Tim had it out earlier, then they went upstairs to settle something. I dunno if you should go up there, kid.” 

Johnny frowned at that, taking a deep breath. “I wanna know that he’s okay.” His attempt to feign confidence rendered fruitless by the quiver in his voice.

Buck gave a hearty chuckle and shook his head, grinning. “Alright, go on ahead.” He said, stepping aside.

Johnny gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks a lot, man.” He replied while making his way into the crowded house, then up the stairs.

Johnny’s heart was throbbing in his chest as he climbed the rickety staircase, hearing each wooden board creek beneath his wet shoes.

He heard a loud shouting noise from the room upstairs and went stiff as a rock, one shaking hand reaching into his pocket for his knife. Dally was in trouble and he had to do something. He flicked out the blade and crept down the creaking hallway to the door where the noise was coming from.

Sucking in a deep breath, Johnny’s hand closed around the brass-colored handle, and he slowly turned it before pushing the door open.

Well, Tim and Dally were there alright, but they weren’t exactly fighting…

Tim had Dally tied to the metal bed frame with a lasso, his wrists lashed together with thick rope. Both of them were only in jeans and were glistening with sweat as Tim cracked a mean black-leather riding crop down on Dally’s pale upper back, leaving red marks in its wake and leaving him moaning.

Johnny was speechless, knife still in hand when they both noticed him. Dally’s face flushed even redder than the splotches on his back. “H...Hey Johnny man, what’re you doin’ here?” He asked, trying and failing to keep a cool tone to his voice.

“I should uh… I should ask you the same thing.” Johnny felt the room grow hazy with heat, it felt like there was a wildfire burning underneath his light auburn skin.

Tim scoffed from where he straddled Dally’s thighs, then glared at Johnny. “I’m punishin’ the miscreant that slashed my fuckin’ tires,” before he raked his cold amber gaze up and down Johnny’s willowy figure, then his expression shifted into a cool smirk. “You know unless you want me to discipline you for hangin’ around this hood,” he paused to bring the crop down on a sensitive part of Dally’s shoulder, which had him mewling like a kitten into the bedsheet, “You oughta beat it.”

Johnny stuttered out an incoherent reply, quickly putting the knife away and slipping it into his back pocket. It was an invitation to join them, and god was the thought of being with the two toughest hoods in town the most erotic thing he’d ever dreamt up. 

“I… I think uh..” His breath was coming out hot and he hadn’t even been touched yet. “I think you should… Teach me… Teach me a lesson.” He finally choked out, the words getting caught in his throat each time he tried to speak.

Tim’s eyes burned like molten gold at that, and he flashed Johnny a sly smile. “Come lay next to Dally while I finish him up, then I’ll get to you,” He said in a voice that rumbled deep and softly, the tone far different than he heard before, “If it gets to be too much for you, just call out ‘chocolate’ and I’ll stop everything, okay?” 

Johnny’s skin was rough with gooseflesh, and not the bad kind. He nodded, face aflame. “Y...Yes sir…” From the way Tim chuckled, Johnny could tell he liked being called that.

Johnny stripped his jeans off, as they were rather scratchy, but left his too-big shirt on, which he always had tucked in as it’s hem rather embarrassingly stopped at his upper thighs. Hell, he bet he could lend that shirt to Sylvia and she’d use it as a dress.

He climbed up onto the bed and laid down on his stomach next to Dally, whose face was scrunched up with pleasure and pain and buried in the bedsheets. Johnny curled his legs up next to his chest and rested his small hand in Dally’s tangled ashy hair.

Dally tensed ever so slightly, letting out a shuddering breath before turning his head and giving a light smile. “Hey Johnnycake. didn’t know you were into this kinda thing.” He breathed, then let out a cry that made Johnny flinch when the crop came down again with a crack.

“I uh… I didn’t know either, till now.” Johnny’s light auburn skin was flushed scarlet as he softly traced Dally’s pointy cheekbone with his finger.

Tim moved forward to grip Dally’s hair tightly, using it to pull his head back- scarred fingers tangled around ash-colored locks. “You gonna slash my tires again?” He hissed out, lips drawn back in a snarl. 

Dally’s moan melted into a deep chuckle. “Yes.” He purred, and Tim dropped his head, picking up the whip again and striping his back with it, making a clean X mark as he not only struck with the tip but the long leather-bound stick as well.

Dally yelped, and Johnny could swear he saw his pale blue eyes grow glossy with tears, which made them sparkle like a sapphire. Johnny continued to soothe him while Tim continued the punishment, at one point tossing the riding crop down in favor of raking his blunt nails across the striped back- which had Dally hollering in pain. 

Towards the end, he was a sweaty mess, tears streaming freely down his face and pale skin glistening with sweat and red welts that would probably have him sleeping on his stomach for the next week.

“You know what we do to keep Bulls like you outta trouble?” Tim asked, leaning down to rest both hands on Dally’s stripped back and rasping against his red ear. 

Dally groaned and pressed his face tighter into Johnny’s chest, tears dripping into the black shirt he wore. “Wh..What?” He asked after what felt like an eternity and Tim whispered in his ear.

“We brand them.”

Dally nearly jumped out of his skin. “W-Wait- Tim!” He sounded genuinely scared and Tim rubbed a soothing hand on his nape. “I don’t have a hot iron, Bull, I’ll use my teeth instead.” Johnny felt Dally relax against his chest, before tensing slightly as Tim rested moved to press his rather sharp teeth against Dally’s neck, silently asking permission to continue. Dally granted permission by moving his upper back up slightly to push his neck further into Tim’s maw.

Tim sunk his sharp teeth into Dally’s neck, and he immediately seized up, hissing in pain and groaning loudly. When Tim took his teeth away, the skin was red and bruised in the formation of teeth marks.

He was gasping like a half-drowned man as Tim severed the rope with his switchblade, freeing his hands. “Atta boy, hoodlum bitch,” Tim said fondly, tussling his ashy hair with a chuckle. “Good boy. You need some water?” 

Dallas relaxed against the bed, giving a light chuckle and wrapping Johnny in a hug. “I’m good for now, you better get started on this one though.” He moved patted Johnny’s head and Tim gave a smirk. “Of course.”  
  
Johnny shivered in both excitement and nervousness, Dally released him from his grip and sat up, watching with a coy look.

Tim sat at the top of the bed next to where Dally lay panting, back against the headboard. He patted his lap. “C’ mere, bend over, Little Lamb.”

Johnny bit his soft lip nervously, before crawling over and lying down across Tim’s thighs, taking deep breaths to calm himself.

Tim put a hand on Johnny’s lower back, lifting his long shirt and slowly taking down his tight black briefs to expose his bare ass.

Johnny’s voice hitched, he looked in front of himself to see Dally giving him an encouraging grin. He blushed lightly when Dally ruffled his hair lovingly. 

Tim patted Johnny’s smooth thigh “Heres how this is going to go, Little Lamb.” he softly stroked the light auburn skin, “I’m going to spank this little ass cherry red, then give you a couple hits with the whip. Got it?” Johnny sucked in a breath and nodded.

Tim rubbed his back, then tapped him again in warning. Before he swung his calloused palm down hard, landing a swift smack.

Johnny heard the clap before he felt the pain, and god did it sting. He whimpered, wrapping both arms around Tim’s leg and burying his face into his jeans. Tim chuckled at that, rubbing the sting out before delivering another.

Each flash of pain went straight to his rapidly hardening cock, causing him to try and bite his lip to avoid screaming.

Tim’s hand swung low this time, hitting his sensitive undercurve. “Lamb, you spit out that lip right this moment. I ain’t gonna have you bleedin’ everywhere.”

Johnny whined softly but obeyed, feeling Dally rub his hair in encouragement. “Cry all ya need, I ain’t expecting you to be silent,” Tim said. “Remember, you can end this at any time.” He assured before raising his hand in the air again.

Johnny stiffened as he was forced to anticipate the blow, he leaned into Dally’s comforting touch before the slap landed and soon turned into a smooth rhythm of blows that slowly turned his auburn bottom a dark pink color to a soft red.

Johnny cried at each one, tears running down his face and staining the bedsheets. To anybody watching without context, he might look in distress, but oh god did it feel amazing. He was close to the edge just from a spanking, and already rutting against Tim’s leg like a bitch in heat.

Tim rubbed his calloused, rough hand against Johnny’s stinging backside, chuckling lightly at the mewl that earned him in response. “I’m gonna whip you now, darlin’, are you ready?” he heard the crop being taken from the bed. 

Johnny was breathless for a moment, and Dally pressing a kiss to his cheek brought him out of his high. “Hey, do you need a break or do you wanna continue?” He asked bluntly and Johnny nodded vigorously. “K...Keep goin’.” 

Tim chuckled. “Okay, lamb, Its high time somebody teaches you about respect.” The only warning Johnny had before the pain was the sound of a whistle through the air.

Nothing could prepare him for how the crop felt.

It burned so bad like somebody had pressed a hot iron to his skin, but it caused endorphins to flood his brain and make him feel like heaven.

Tim had a rhythm as he had before, lashing him from top to bottom, slowly getting even stripes of crimson. Being whipped on still tender, stinging skin was something new and honestly euphoric. Sobbing in pain and pleasure, Johnny threw a hand back, not to cover himself, only resting above his lower back.

Tim knew what he wanted, and grabbed his hand tight in his much larger hand, long fingers curling around the tiny palm and squeezing it tightly to comfort him.

The mix of Tim holding his hand and Dally brushing tears from his face and whispering softly made the experience for him, there was something so thrilling and intimate about this whole set-up that the only word he could use to describe it was complete euphoria.

He had hardly noticed when Tim was done. The crop was put away on the nightstand and Tim’s hand was stroking the stinging skin, Johnny could tell he was going to be sore for a while.

“Glory, I’d bring a pillow whenever you wanna sit down for the next week.” Tim said with a chuckle, “And that goes for you too, Dal, don’t you even think about sleeping on your back the next while.” Dally rolled his eyes. “Yeah, man, I know.”

Tim nudged Johnny. “Hey baby boy, you should get up now, go lay with Dally for a moment I’m gonna get y’all some lotion and water.” 

Johnny took a deep breath and nodded, hating how he was still crying despite feeling so calm. 

Truth be told, the emotional release of the whole thing had been so, so much more cathartic than the already incredible sexual pleasure he felt. He needed to be able to just wail it out, and he felt so refreshed now, sore, but refreshed.

Johnny crawled off his lap, pulling his briefs up from where they had been pulled to his knees and over his ass. He hissed as the fabric touched the stinging skin.

Dally wrapped both arms around Johnny before he’d even moved across the bed, and pulled him into a tight embrace, kissing his sweaty forehead softly.

Tim came back soon and set the lotion on the nightstand, before handing each boy a glass of ice water. “Johnny, you better finish that whole glass, else’ you find yourself over my knee again,” Tim warned and Dally rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t.” 

Johnny felt rather dehydrated, so he didn’t need Tim’s tough love to encourage him to finish it. He laid down next to Dally again. Tim gestured to the lotion. “You both put that on whenever you feel ready to move. I’ll stay the night with you both, Curly and Angela are with their grandmama right now.”

Dally rubbed Johnny’s back while Tim laid next to them both, pulling a book from the nightstand and reading to himself. 

“How’s that for a first time subbing?” Dally asked and Johnny pressed closer to him, reaching out one hand to rest against Tim’s arm, who rolled his eyes and held it softly. “It was tuff.” He said, trying to sound cool in front of the two boys he had just cried his heart out in front of while having his ass spanked like a little kid.

Dally snorted. “I suspect you’ll wanna join us again another time?” He asked. 

Johnny blushed at the thought. “If you wouldn’t mind…”

Tim rubbed his thumb over the back of Johnny’s hand. “Baby, I think you made the experience a hell of a lot more fun.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
